


Smile?

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, angst with comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Kevin wakes from a nightmare to an empty apartment and grapples with whether to ask for help.





	Smile?

Kevin jerked awake. The window was open and a warm breeze caressed the skin on his bare chest and back. The room was lit just by the sun from outside. He tried to calm his breathing adjusting to the reality around him. 

“Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare.” 

He stood untangling his legs from the blankets and grabbing his cane from the bedside. He would have checked to make sure it wasn't Cecil's but the clock on the nightstand let him know Cecil was at work. 

“Carlos?”

No reply came and Kevin slowly made his way to the kitchen. Still shivering with fear even though he knew where he was. That he was safe.

“Carlos-”

He stopped and looked at the counter where a note sat. It was the scientists handwriting. 

“Hey sunshine, Cecil went to work and Nils called me into the lab with an emergency. We will both have our phones on if you need anything. Love you!   
-Carlos”

Kevin smiled softly and then borrowed his brow. Using his left hand to pull the corners if his mouth down softly. 

“Smile?”

The words felt hollow on his tongue and he sat on the couch as a wave of emotion hit him. He wanted to call Cecil or Carlos but he didn't want to bother them when they were busy. So instead he Pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees. Picking at the fuzz in a joint if his prosthetic arm. 

He didn't even notice the tears until one fell onto his shoulder. It was warm enough he hadn't felt the need to pull on a shirt yet. He watched the tear roll down his chest and onto the grey pajama pants that belonged to his double. 

“Smile.”

He pulled the corners of his mouth up this time. He sat there for longer than he really know before the lock on the door clicked. 

“Kevin I'm ho--”

Carlos looked at Kevin then rushed forward sitting next to him. He didn't touch him first but extended an arm to ask permission. 

“What happened?”

Kevin shook his head. 

“Nothing. Im fine, see!”

He pointed to the smile and Carlos was still for a moment and then again extended his arms. Kevin fell into them gratefully letting the scientist hold him tight. 

“I'm sorry.”

Carlos ran a hand through Kevin's hair soothingly,

“You have no reason to be sorry sunshine. Why didn't you call?”

Kevin sniffled head hurried in carlos’ flannel. 

“I didn't want to bother you or Cecil.”

Carlos pulled Kevin so he could look at him. 

“It's never a bother. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Kevin looked down and fidgeted with the end of his braid. 

“It was a nightmare. I don't really want to talk about it.”

Carlos smiled softly. A real smile and kissed Kevin's forehead. 

“That's ok. You don't have to.”

He pulled Kevin back into the embrace. 

“Cecil is bringing home Big Rico’s.”

Kevin chuckled.

“Of course he is.”

They both laughed and sat like for a while. The silence no longer full of dread and loneliness. But now with comfort and love. 

Kevin fell asleep like that, with the warm breeze caressing his bare chest and back and Carlos’ arms wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it! Please leave comments!


End file.
